


Something different

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Something different

“Do you really think he wants…me?” You look down, thick thighs touching underneath your smooth layered gown. Soft round curves staring you back in the mirror the maid had placed in front of you. Your face was soft, not sharp nor elegant like elves were supposed to have. Even your ears were to long to be ‘elegant’.

“Oh hush! You’re finally getting married dear! AND TO A PRINCE! Let’s be happy~! ” You mother coos from the doorway. The maids don’t even look up as the continue to braid your white hair. It was one of the rare genetic quirks of your people. The ultimate symbol of purity of soul. Usually highly coveted it was a guaranteed rise of class if a child was born with it. Peasants married into nobility, nobles became princesses. As was.. your case.

“We were starting to worry no one would as- ow!” A sharp elbow in his side shut your father up easily.

Sitting in silence you gave up, let them win.

Your mother comes over to rest her slender hands on your shoulders.”Don’t worry so much. We hired the best company of orcs to escort you safely there. You’ll be safe, happy and giving us beautiful grand babies to spoil soon enough.” Coming to stand in front of you the maid moves away, braid still in one hand.

She grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up. “You’re finally going to be happy. Not shut in here every day and night, hiding from the world.” Her thumb whips a tear from your plump cheek and you sigh. “Promise you will write us?”

“I promise mother.” Forcing a smile for her you watch her face light up and she hugs you tight.

“Oh i’ll miss you my sweet little bread-roll. Finally getting MARRIED~!” pulling away she pinches your cheeks and gives you a kiss on the forehead. “We’ll see you off. I think the maids are getting mad at me hindering their beautiful work.”

You can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. To be honest you were looking forward to it too. Your parents might have butt heads a little bit but their relationship was beautiful and it was arranged too. You could make it work.”

Looking up you stared your own icy grey-gaze reflection down and nodded, smiling wide.

“There you are. As beautiful as the first real snow.” Your maid smiled, going back to work and chuckling. “You’re excited arn’t you?”

“Nervous. I’m not like my sisters. I’m not all sharp angles and pretty… They married so quickly. Two of them already have little ones.” You look over to her but she turns your head back around.

“You’re beautiful. If he doesn’t see that you just write me and i’ll make sure his chefs serve him dieal root and give him the shits for a week.” You both burst into laughter.

The last good laugh you’d have for a long time.

Your parents saw you of like they’d said. Your father helping you into your carriage before handing you a small cloth-wrapped package. “Snacks. I don’t trust these orcs to make you good elven food”

“Father!” You hissed. A nearby orc scoffed and crossed her arms. “I’ll be okay. I have my magic if I need to use it.”

He grabbed your hand, kissing the back of it. “I love you. Travel safe my dearest daughter.”

“I will father. Thank you.” Smiling you sat down and he closed the door.

They stood by the gates and waved until you could no longer see them on the horizon. With that? Your journey to your fiance’s land was officially underway.

–

The first handful days were uneventful. You stayed in the carriage until camp was made and then in your tent.

It wasn’t until a week in that you hit a fallen tree and an overturned cart that you stopped. The orcs outside were debating, damn near shouting over what to do. Popping the door open you peeked out, wincing at the light.

“The red road is a thieves paradise. It’s CALLED the RED road for a reason. You can’t be seriously considering it Vargan?!” The pink-skinned goblin snarled.

“I agree with Tuk. The tree could take days to clear. We might as well head back and help the cart owner clear the road. Would set us a day behind but it’s safer.” The female orc exclaimed.

“Hmm.” Vargan’s green eyes glanced to you and you yelped, closing the door.

You tucked yourself into the far corner of the carriage as heavy steps approached. The door didn’t open.. instead it locked. “We take the Red road. Get in close and we protect the cargo at all costs.”

A sigh left you as your carriage lurched forward.

Their normal upbeat banter died into silence as they got moving. The tense air outside put you on edge and you clutched your small bag of carry-on snacks and journals close.

It seemed all was going well though. Hours passed and you could tell the tension outside was starting to lift.

That was when they attacked. Human’s in hoards stormed the road and fighting ensued. It seemed to drag on forever as you hid in the carriage. A body slammed into the side, staining the window with a spattering of red as they thumped to the ground.

Suddenly the door flung open and a green and red arm reached in, yanking you by the arm out of the carriage. Your bag’s contents clattered to the floor of the cart but you managed to grab your journal as he pulled you from the cart. Turning forward you recognized the orc as Vargan, the leader of the company.

There were bodies everywhere outside, orc and human alike, but he was pulling you toward the treeline roughly where Tuk crouched, looking around. The female orc stopped the humans from following and you three escaped into the trees.

They broke out into a run, the orc growling at your slow pace before yanking you toward him and over his shoulder.

“LET ME DOWN!” You screamed, your ass high in the air as he ran, the air forced out of your lungs by his shoulder with each leaping bound. 

“ If I do you will die. Shut up.” Vargan snapped. “Where we going Tuk?”

“I know of a place not to far. Keep up.” Tuk glanced back, eyeing your ass for a moment to long. Vargan let a low growl out and the pace picked up.

—

That night you made camp deep in a cave. Tuk had given you his spare bedroll but you hesitated to actually use the thing. Instead you sat against the wall. The light peach gown you’d been dressed in this morning now stained and dirty.

“For you your highness.” Tuk smiled, his pointed teeth flashing in the dim light as he held out a skewer of rat.

Swallowing thickly you took it with a shaking hand and nodded. “I’m not a princess.” You set the skewer aside and sigh.

“Ah but you will be right?” The goblin laughed and scuttled back over to the fire, casting dreamy looks over to you.

Vargan scoffed, earning himself a glare from the scared up goblin.

“What?” Tuk snapped.

“Her people don’t eat meat. Idiot. That’s the forest elves. She’s from the ice mountains.” Snorting he stood, walking over to you and grabbing the skewer you placed down and replacing it with a chunk of dry bread. “We’ll get you real food at the next village. Eat.”

Glaring at his back you huff and take a bite of the dry bread. If you weren’t hungry you wouldn’t eat another bite but you were starving. Tearing into it like they tore into their food.

As they readied to sleep the female orc from before barged in. Drenched in blood she plopped down next to Tuk and smacked his hand when he went to examine the slice on her arm.

“You should get some rest.. all of you. I’ll tend to her.”Tuk said. “I am a healer after all.”

Vargan nodded. “Don’t fall asleep this time. “

Gasping Tuk clapped a hand over his chest. “Why I’d never!”

You laid down on the slightly smelly bed-roll and rolled over, your back to the others.

You didn’t get much rest that night.

The next Morning the female orc threw her uninjured arm around you and smiled. “I’m kidnapping her for an hour or two.”

“Need someone to keep watch?” Tuk answered, the grin on his face leaving you uneasy.

“I got two eyes i’ll be fine… if I catch you following i’ll drown you myself.” She snapped.

“D-drown?” you mutter, confused.

Steering you away she sighs, stretching her sore muscles. “You’re still quiet.”

Looking up you shrug. “Is there something you wanted to hear?”

Her brow furrows in confusion, “I wanted…?” Laughing she shakes her head. “You’re an odd one.”

“It’s because of the spirit of Oldirian.” You reply simply. The subtle sound of water reaching your ears.

“Spirit of old ruin?” She completely butchers the word and you cringe.

“Oldirian. A spirit of purity and compassion.”

Nodding she shrugs. “Sounds like elven mumbo-jumbo. Elves and their special-ness.”

Looking down you laugh and she joins in, patting your shoulder before marching ahead toward the small river.

She doesn’t even bother to strip. Just crashes into the water with a cheering laugh and motions for you to follow.

Stepping closer you frown.

“What? Don’t you bathe in elf-land?” She snorts, running her hands over her blood soaked clothing. The water down stream turning red.

Taking off your over dress you stay in her chemise, lifting your skirt you dip a toe into the cold water.

It felt nice and refreshing after a night in that smokey cave. Wading into the water you joined her but upstream and away from the blood.

“Here. I’ll wash your hair.” She pulls a bar of soap from her soaked pockets and runs it over you hair, rubbing it in and through your hair. “I can see why your mother hired so many of us.”

“Hm?” You turn to watch her as she pours water over your hair, rinsing it.

“You’re beautiful! I mean look at this!” She holds your hair in her hands. “Straight and whiter than snow, than clouds or cream.. I’m jealous.”

“You want it?” You laugh.

Her face lights up and she holds a length of hair next to her face. “Does it suit me?”

Laughing you nod. “You would surely have many suitors! You would get to pick for sure.”

Her smile wilts at your words and she sighs. “You elves.”

“W-what?” She releases your hair and you take int into your hand, looking at it.

Shrugging the orc dips her head back and runs the soap through her hair. “We marry based on love. If it comes with status then great! But to us-” She ducks below the water, rinsing her hair before poping back up and fliping her hair back. “You’re the barbarians.”

—

‘You’re the barbarians.’ Those words had been haunting you since that morning. You didn’t understand. 

“Hey Tuk?” You glanced over to him, he’d taken up your side, the two orcs guarding the front and back.

“Yes your highness?” His voice was full of cheer, raw admiration. He looked up, his face slowly shifting to confusion as you remained quiet. “Your highness?”

Shaking your head you waved it off. “Never mind. A foolish question.”

He smiled wide. “No such thing princess.”

“There are when you’re involved.” Vargan barks a laugh from the front.

“Oh that hurts Vargan. You know i’m a sensative soul!” Tuk cries, running forward the punch the orc on the arm.

“Stay in formation.” Vargan snaps, sending the goblin running back to you.

“I like her better anyways.” He sticks a pink tongue at the leader and huffs.

Smiling you watch their antics, listen to their playful banter and stories. They’d been in a company together for years. Vargan being the great-grandson of the chieftain that lead the forces against their brotherin when the orc rebellion broke out. Their family had stayed loyal to the elves ever since. Now him, and his company, were esteemed guards.

Tuk was a goblin who had been taught by an elven healer how to use his magic to heal after being wounded and left for dead by the orcs who’d enslaved them. He’d stayed with your family and then later Vargan ever since.

The female orc, Kiada, had been the original leader of the company. Eventually handing it over to Vargan. She wasn’t really that open about it so sadly that was all you really knew about her besides the fact she could fight a small army and survive.

In other words, despite them only being three strong, you didn’t feel scared or un-safe in the slightest.

—

That night you rest up in a tavern. Vargan is sharing the room with you, his bed across from yours. He kicks off his boots and catches you staring at him. “What is it? Still hungry?”

Shaking your head you blush. “My head was in the clouds sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

“You do it a lot.” His gruff voice sounds angry but from being around him this short time you know it’s just how his voice is.

“Sorry.” You laugh. “I’ve never really seen orcs or goblins up close before.”

His green eyes look up and his head tilts to the side. “You haven’t?”

“No.. I’m a noble type of hermit.” You explain, picking at a frayed hem on your sleeve.

“ Is it ‘cause your fat for an elf?” He asks, not a lick of tact or manners in his words.

Scoffing you yank the blankets back and slide under them. Your back facing him.

A deep laugh rumbles from the other side of the room. “That’s a yes.” He reaches up in a stretch, bones creaking in protest as and lays back on the small bed. “I wouldn’t worry to much. Even if you’re fatter than most elves you’re twice as beautiful.” Yawning he blows the candle out and tucks in for the night.

“You know nothing about Elf culture.” You snap angrily in the dark.

“I know enough.” He grunts, the bed creaking as he rolls to face you. “You believe you’re the superior race with your magic and beauty. Arranged marriages giving you pure-blooded offspring. You breed like dogs for power and beauty to keep the other races suppressed.”

Rolling over you glare at him in the moon-lit darkness. “We don’t believe we’re better than any other race. You really have no manners!”

“Perhaps. But we orcs don’t speak in riddles or hide our meaning. We don’t beat others into submission or sell our daughters for status and dowries.” He claps back.

Scoffing you roll your eyes. “And that makes you better than us?”

His uproarious laughter causes you to jump. “There you go! You don’t even see you’re own hippocricy.”

Huffing you roll onto your back and stare up at the ceiling.” There’s no use trying to talk to a wall.”

“Whatever you say princess.” He chuckles.

—

The next day you’re quiet. Lips all but sewn shut even when Tuk tries to lighten the mood by telling you jokes.

“What gives. Not even a smile? That one slays!” Tuk whines.

“She’s just mad at me. Leave her be Tuk.” Vargan glares at the goblin and frowns.

“No one could be mad at such a barbaric CREATURE.” You snap, rolling your eyes.

Kiada tries to hide a laugh and ends up in snorting laughter. “What did you do Vargan? Spit in her porridge?

“That’s not funny! He did that to me once. Tasted slimy…” Tuk shivers.

“Augh!” You stomp forward, past Vargan and almost in front of him before he grabs your arm. “Unhand me.” You command, glaring him down.

The whole company comes to a stop as you two face off in a silent stare contest. Eventually Vargan leans in, getting right into your face. “Get. Back. In. Formation.”

Tearing away you scoff and go back to your place, crossing your arms and blinking back stubborn tears.

A tense silence falls over the group as they look at you.

“No wonder she’s mad at you Varg. You’re to rough with the lady.” Tuk finally breaks the silence. Pushing your sleeve up and muttering a small spell to rid your pale skin of the bruises that were bound to form.

“We all know our place. Best she knows hers.” Vargan growls.

Kiada shakes her head and sighs.

“I’m not apologizing for keeping her safe! If she wants to act like a child and throw a temper tantrum then she can do it from the safety of the middle of the-” A whizzing sound is heard and Varg turns toward it only to have an arrow plunge deep into his chest.

Gasping you go wide eyed as he breaks the shaft with a grunt. The three of them close in tight around you and the people hiding in the trees attack.

The orcs stand firm, weapons drawn at the ready as Tuk begins muttering a spell and lightening crackles along his hands.

Chaos breaks out in an instant and the sound of fighting starts with a boom as Tuk fires off a crack of lightening.

Clapping your hands over your ears you screw your eyes shut. What do you do? There’s to many of them.. a knock back would send them away from you too. What was the spell you needed?! Panicking you start muttering a spell of your own. There were to many for just the three of them.. you had to do something. You couldn’t let them die like the others.

Tuk blocks a sword from striking you and shoves them back. “Protect the princess!”

“You don’t have to tell us that you piece of stupid pork!” Kiada shouts, her axe coming down on a human’s shoulder and cleaving the meat from the bone. A human behind her strikes in the short time it takes her to yank the heavy axe free. A dagger sinks into her side and she spins, slamming the flat side of the axe into their head and sending them sprawling toward Vargan where he brings his sword down and pierces their skull.

“No! I mean she’s casting a spe-” Tuk’s voice was cut off as the spell you’d been weaving shimmers into life.

The orcs stop as a beam of white glittering light shoots up. There’s a pause as the light fades and Vargan scoffs. “What? That’s it?”

“PROTECT HER!” Tuk shouts grabbing Vargan and Kiada. Varg holds his shield out to the confused humans. Tuk smacks him and pushes the shield up so it’s protecting them from the clear blue sky.

A volley of ice-spears come crashing from the sky, spearing the attackers where they stand. The ice crashes into his shield, again and again. The assault only lasting five seconds but it was long enough to kill the humans caught out in the open.

Tuk grabs hold of you as your legs give out, easing you onto the ground. “Princess? Stay with us!”

The world lurches and slowly darkness creeps in and claims you.

—

When you woke you woke with a jolt and a gasp. There had been blood everywhere! Bodies riddling the road. Putting your head in your hands you rub your face and look around.

Kiada laid beside you, asleep. Tuk sat in front of Vargan, the two of them arguing over the arrow in his chest.

“You’re awake.” Varg pointed to you with his chin and Tuk turned, ripping the arrow out.

A roar split into the night as Vargan glared at the goblin. Tuk only offering a sheepish smile as a dull white glow encompassed his hand.

Kiada groaned, turning over.

Standing up you stumbled and moved toward the fire. Your body drenched in a cold sweat. The memories your dream knitted together haunting you still.

“I’m surprised you cast that spell so quickly! The blessing of Oldirian really is something else.” Tuk praises, looking up for a moment to shoot you a smile.

“Oldirian?” Vargan grunts, his hand clamping over the goblins.

“I’m almost done you big baby. Kiada didn’t complain this much and she had a dagger in the gut!”

“Yeah yeah. Just hurry it up.” Varg snorts. His green eyes settle back on you, warming your hands by the fire. “I didn’t know you knew battle magic.”

Glancing up you saw his shirt and armor was off, his bare chest exposed. Surprisingly he didn’t have many scars at all. No thanks to Tuk’s magic you bet. Scoffing you looked back to the fire. “The better to oppress you with?”

Tuk snorted, laughing until the orc leader clocked him over the head.

“Ouch! Hey you were asking for that one!” Tuk pulled his hand away, grabbing some bandages and started wrapping up the much smaller wound.

“Why don’t you just heal him completely?” You ask walking up to them. You can feel Varg staring at you but you ignore him.

Tuk looks up, a star-struck look in his eyes. “U-uh well. Us g-goblins don’t have quite the magic prowess that you elves do.. besides it’s good that the body remembers how to heal itself.”

Pulling Tuk’s hand away you lean in, blowing gently on the puncture. Placing your palm over it you whisper a small incantation and a strong shimmering white light engulfs your hand. Pulling your hand away you shake your head at the hand print of light left behind. “You can remember how to heal later. Did you say Kiada was hurt too?”

Tuk nods, speechless. He watches you as you kneel next to Kiada, hand on her side. “She’s amazing…”

Varg scoffs, rubbing his chest where the wound had been. “Elves.” 

The goblin glances to the leader as Varg pulls a tunic over his head and curiously stretches. The soreness of his body from the travels gone too.

Tuk smiles knowingly and Varg shoves him back where he gladly runs up to you and pulls you back toward the fire. “Here.”

Holding out a stick with a skewered eggplant on it you slowly take it. Forcing back your laughter you bite your lip. “Thank you.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you could use battle magic?” Varg scoffed, plopping down beside you. His big body inches away.

What could you say that wouldn’t feed into his ‘elves are holier than thou’ image he had of you? A moment of silence passed and you shrugged, biting into the eggplant. The taste was bland but for once… you weren’t hungry.

“You could have saved my men when they attacked the first time.”The orc pressed.

Oh.That’s what he meant. “Watch your tone please.”

“Hey hey! Why don’t we just-” Tuk tried to diffuse the situation.

“Tone? My TONE bothers you but the half-dozen men I lost doesn’t?” His voice is raised, anger seeping into it.

Sighing you hand Tuk the roasted vegetable. “Honestly Vargan.”

“ ‘Honestly Vargan’“ He mimics, voice raised painfully high. “ ‘You expect me to waste my time on a few orc lives I hired to die for me?’ “

You look down taking a deep breath and keeping your emotions in check. “You made up your mind about the person I am. The only thing I can do in your mind is confirm it.”

“BULL SHIT! Their lives are worth more than just a few scraps of a rare metal!” He’s roaring now.

Tuk reaches up, trying to pull Varg away. “Let’s all calm down. It’s not anyone’s fau-”

“SHE HAD A WAY TO SAVE THEM AND DIDN’T EVEN TELL US!” Varg screams.

Kiada turns, sitting up groggily and trying to figure out what the screaming was about.

Your heart is racing, fear freezing you in place like it had back then. If you panicked your magic could kill people indiscriminately. The last attack was proof of that. If it hadn’t been for Tuk you all could have died… but saying that wouldn’t help. Vargan would only point out how that meant even they were ‘expendable’.

His green eyes bore down on you. There was pain there. Hidden by anger. You look away. “What do you want to hear? That i’m sorry? I didn’t kill your men Vargan.”

“You didn’t save them either!” Varg snaps back.

“Giliandras!” You curse. He was impossible!

“Fuck you too you damn knife ear!” Varg spits, barely missing your foot.

Your jaw drops and you stand, hands clenched into fists. A white light shimmering over them. No. You had to stay calm. They were you escorts. Not your enemies.

“Awe does the elfie wanna fight?” The orc leader teases.

“Varg..” Kiada warns, grabbing him by the back of his tunic.

Tuk glances back and forth between you two and shifts uncomfortably.

“Nah she should prove she’s better than me!” Vargan growls. “Obviously she thinks she is.”

Your jaw works. “I accept.” You growl through gritted teeth.

Tuk’s jaw drops. “Y-you WHAT?”

“I accept your request for a duel. Winnings are bragging rights. I’ll even throw in an extra 100 gold for each of you if you win.” Crossing your arms you raise a brow.

“Think about this Varg. She’s an elf. It’s magic.” Kiada warns, stepping away from the two. 

“ Bout time someone put you in your damn place.” The orc grumbles, cracking his knuckles.

Standing up you both venture away from the fire to the other side of the clearing.

“Twenty silver on the princess.” Tuk says, nudging Kiada.

“You’re on goblin.” Kiada laughs. “Varg’s got this.”

“Whenever you’re ready then.” Holding your head up you mutter a small barrier spell under your breath.

His charge is loud as he runs…rather fast for an orc. Crossing your arms you wait for him to slam into the shield. Sure enough he does. The magic kicking into effect and lighting up the clearing in that familiar shimmering white light.

“What’s the matter?” You tease, watching him scramble to his feet and look over the light in anger.

Backing up he bashes into it again with his shield. The light sparking back to life.

“Was that your strategy? Just keep hitting it?” You ask as he slams into the barrier again. Sighing you sit down and begin your next spell. Letting him continue to bash against the barrier, eventually bringing it down as the light slowly twinkles back to the ground.

“YES! THAT’S IT VARG!” Kiada cheers. “I knew he could do it!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Tuk breathes.

Sure enough as Varg stalks forward he slams into another barrier. “IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKING DO? Damn barriers?” He roars. “FIGHT ME!”

With a heavy sigh you stand up. “Okay but remember that you asked for this.” Raising your hand you dispersed the barrier in front of him and he charged toward you, sword raised.

Bringing your hand down the light from before surged up from the grass, trapping him in a beam of light with his sword raised to strike you down.

Smiling you waved your hand to the side, readying the spear of ice spell from before. You just had to graze -

“NULLIFY!” Varg screamed. The beam of light that trapped him flickered out of existence and your eyes went wide as his sword came down. You screamed, staggering back and falling.

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN TO NULLIFY MAGIC?!” You scream, running from him.

“STAND STILL!” He roars back.

Screaming you panic. Unable to recall any spells at the moment to help you. You continue to run until your panting and his breathing is far to close for comfort. Screaming again you turn to face him, eyes shut against the magic blast. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

The blast sends him rolling head over heel backwards and the two watching leap out of the way.

“URGGGG!” Varg jumps to his feet, storming back toward you as you try to catch your breath. “THAT’S ALL YOU GOT?”

Sighing you shake your head. “Can’t you just….stop?” You curse and raise your hand, firing the spell upward before you start running. You needed to get him to stay in one place for it to work.. Suddenly you’re tackled. Sent sprawling into the dirt where he ditches his shield to clap a hand over you mouth.

Well..that kinda worked.

“I win. Now say it. Say i’m better than you!” He leans back, taking his hand from your mouth as he glares down at your triumphantly.

Kiada nudges Tuk and smirks. “Pay up.”

Tuk fidgets, brows furrowed and lips turned into a frown as his eyes scan the night sky.

“Come on Tuk! Now’s not the time to admire some stars. You owe me 20 silver!” Kiada scoffs.

A single spear of ice comes crashing down from the sky. Piercing Vargan in the calf and pulling a deafening roar from his lips. The orc turns, looking at the thin spear and then back to you. He wasn’t the only one caught in the attack. The ice pierced your thigh too.

You meet his glare with your own pained gaze. The sound of Tuk and Kiada’s footsteps filling the silence.

Looking away you sighed. “I’m sorry Vargan. For everything.”

Tuk slid to their knee’s beside you, examining the ice that pinned you two together.

Reaching down you touched the spear, releasing the magic that had conjured it into existence. Placing your hand on his calf you healed the wound quickly. He rolled away from you once you were done, storming off. Kiada hot on his heels.

Sitting up you placed your hand over your own wound and healing it but remaining there.

“Are you okay?” Tuk asks, tilting his head.

“Hm?” You blink, looking over to the scarred face of the goblin. “I wonder.” Standing up you test your weight on your injured leg and brush yourself off.

Tuk’s still staring at you, confused concern in his eyes. “Why do you look sad? Didn’t you win?”

Looking up to the stars you take a deep breath. “Let’s just hurry up and get this journey over with.”

Even more confused Tuk follows after you. You hide at the edge of the camp, pretending to be asleep until you finally fall asleep.


End file.
